Randy Cunningham: The Blue Ninja
by NinjasAreTheStraightUpCheese
Summary: A new student from out of the country arrives at the famed Norisville High when her parents died, but she never expected for her life to change the way it did. When she arrived, she had met a boy named Randy Cunningham, but will she figure out who is is, or will he beat her to it? And can she handle two boys crushing for her and Bash wanting to kill her? NEW SUMMARY!
1. Chapter 1: The New Girl

**I don't own Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja (I wish I did though!)**

**I like to be extremely accurate to the show so If you have watched all the episodes (like I have) you should follow along great.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

Chapter 1 The New Girl

Randy and his best friend Howard sat down at their usual lunch table talking about... who-knows-what.

"Where is Heidi with my lunch money?"

Howard's sister, Heidi, was supposed to come give him money for lunch everyday, but today she was late.

"I don't know why you askin' me?" Randy said like a gangster, making Howard chuckle.

The two had been friends since they were like two, so they told each other everything. Randy even told Howard everything about being the ninja, all about the sorcerer, and that he was the ninja. They rarely keep secrets.

As the two 'bromigos' were talking, Heidi came walking up and handed Howard his lunch money.

"Here now go eat." Heidi turned to a girl standing next to her and grabbed her shoulder. "Come on lets go get something to eat."

Randy could tell she tried to hurry away before the question was asked, but it was too late.

"Who's that?" Randy asked, trying to be nonchalant and look cool.

The girl had realy long and straight light blonde hair that went down to her waist with some blue streaks here and there. Her eyes were the most pure aqua color Randy had ever seen. She wore light colored denim pants with a beautiful white horse-hair belt and a silver and gold buckle. She had on a light blue spaghetti-strap tank top with a white horse head on it, and a denim vest that matched the color of her pants perfectly. She was, what looked like, around Randy's height and build.

"I'm Catelia Petit, Cat for short," the girl said, moving to stand beside Heidi.

She had the softest and most gentle voice Randy had ever heard before, but she also had a little squeak to her voice like part of her had never grown up from being three years old. He could tell she was french by the way she spoke.

"I'm Randy Cunningham, and this is my best bro, Howard." Howard turned to her, waved, and made his way to the lunch line.

"Howard is also, unfortunately, my brother."

Heidi's head dropped down like she was saying 'why did he have to be my brother,' but said nothing more.

"Come on lets go eat," Heidi said, trying to push Cat away.

"Okay okay, nice to meet you Randy."

Randy watched as the two girls got stuck behind Howard in the lunch line.

Cat was taking to him cheerfully, while Heidi just rolled her eyes at Howard's attempt to flirt with her. Cat was obviously not right for Howard, but that never stopped him on any girl.

Randy chuckled and continued to eat his turkey sandwich, watching the three in the lunch line.

Randy jumped a little as Howard plumped down on the stool in front of Randy, closely followed by Heidi sitting next to him, and Cat sitting next to Randy.

"So Cat, where are you from," Heidi asked. "I was born in Cliche. France. It's a small town a little ways outside of Paris." Randy listened, interested. He's never met a girl from France, let alone close to Paris. Randy asked her calmly. "What brought you here to Norisville?" Cats face darkened a little at Randy's question. "My parents died last week and I was transferred here to live with my aunt, uncle, and cousin. Before you ask, my parents died from a car wreck coming home from Paris." The table became instantly quiet after that. Finally Randy broke the silence. "Sorry I didn't know or I wouldn't have said that." Cat smiled and looked up at him, her aqua eyes piercing through him with a sparkle of calmness and a hint of sadness. "It's okay. I have always said to myself that grieving won't bring them back. I just need to be myself and move on."

Everyone was almost done eating when they suddenly heard someone scream in the hallway, "HELP MONSTER!"

They all jumped up and Randy shooed the three of them into the kitchen.

He ran into the closest restroom and slipped on the mask, the red and black material wrapping around him.

He closed his eyes to the blinding light and felt the energy pulsing through him. He opened his eyes and ran out of the restroom, drawing his sword while he looked.

There he saw it, the most bizarre robot he ever saw.

It had the head and body of a snake, but it also had the front paws of a dog and the back legs of a kangaroo. He also saw a long winding tail, not identified by which animal the tail was based on.

He dodged it as it lunged at him, teeth like a shark. He sliced the tail off the Snogarooark(Yup that's its name!).

It didn't yelp, it didn't stumble, it just stood there. He watched in horror as the tail he cut off grew back.

"Oh great ninja this ain't gonna be easy."

He ran out the building door, the Snogarooark on his heels.

He stopped and faced the monster, his sword still drawn. He narrowed his eyes, and the Snogarooark charged after him. The ninja darted around the courtyard, hoping to tire the monster out.

He ran at the fastest speed the suit allowed, cutting tight corners in hopes of confusing it enough to even _think_ about getting a good shot at slicing it.

The ninja was almost out of breath and slowing down, but as for the monster, it was still in full-on mode. It ran at the most steady speed hes seen from on of Viceroy's monsters, sliding around every tight corner the ninja went.

When he reached the building, he stopped to face the Snogarooark. The monster stopped, looking like it was tired too. But that didn't slow it down.

The monster realized the the ninja was in no mood to run, so it stalked up to him, a murderous grin on its face

The monster let out a roar and dashed off toward the ninja. He shielded himself the best he could, but it wouldn't stop the thing from killing him.

When the monster was almost about to bite him, the ninja crouched against the wall and closed his eyes, preparing to get hit.

When he didn't get in that minute, he squinted on eye open. In front of him was another ninja. _There's another ninja!_ Randy thought, utterly shocked.

This ninja, however, had a white and blue suit(Just like the cover page) instead of his red and black suit. It was a female, by the look of her build. She had her sword drawn and pointing to the ground, like she just sliced something from above but never lifted it.

The blue ninja held out her hand for Randy to help him up."Need a hand," she joked. He took it and let her lift him back on his feet. When he turned, he saw the Snogarooark cut in half behind him.

"Well I don't think that will grow back," the blu ninja said, looking after it. Randy just stared at her.

"Who are you?" Randy asked the girl. She just turned to him and giggled. She leaned over and whispered to him. "How hard could it be to figure out who I am if you know my name." The girl grabbed a smokebomb and smokebombed away.

**Bom bom bom booooooooooooooom! She knows Randy is the ninja but how? Will she tell Randy who she is? Who is she? Post your comment on your ideas on my next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Mysterious Girl

**Here is Chapter 2! Hope you likey!**

**I don't own Randy Cunningham! **

**I do own Cat though.**

**Plz review!**

"_How hard could it be to figure out who I am if you know my name."_

Chapter 2: The Mysterious Girl

Randy bolted to the janitors closet, the events that just took place still fresh in his mind. He closed the door and locked it.

He sat down in the middle of the room and took the mask off. He shielded his eyes from the blinding light. When the light was gone, he pulled the NinjaNimocon out of his pocket.

He had to figure out who this girl was. Surely the Nomicon would know right? I mean, she did have a ninja mask just like his. Did she, too, have a NinjaNomicon? He flung the front cover open and watched as the pages turned. He tensed up as the pages stopped, preparing to get sucked into it.

The janitors closet and everything in it went black as he slipped into the book of sacred ninja knowledge. He fell down into the book, passing sketches of ninjas in masks and dragons. He was unexpectant of how close he was to the bottom till he slammed into the wooden floor of the familiar dojo he spent most of his time when he was in the nomicon. He stood up and looked at the screen that the letters most commonly appeared at. Suddenly, two ninja sketches were drawn in front of him, one in a red suit like his, and one in a blue suit like the unknown girl's. A book appeared in front of Randy, and he sat down to read it. It was titled, _**The Blue Ninja**_. He opened it to the first page and began to read it.

_ Many years ago, the ninja was unable to defeat all the monsters that attacked. He was having a hard time keeping up with them as they appeared two __at a time mostly. He needed help, and we saw that. In turn, we sent another student to help, thus giving him the blue ninja on his side. The mask was lost, along with the Blue NinjaNomicon. What we presume is that the girl must have __found the mask and nomicon and claimed them as her own._

"What the juice nomicon?! So your telling me that I have a little sidekick! So bruce!" Randy pumped his fists at the though of having a sidekick to boss around. Words appeared on the screen in front of him. _Not a sidekick, a heroine on your side. Do not try to boss her, she is independent. She is not to be taken as your sidekick. _Randy stood up and faced the blue ninja and stated calmly. "So your not my sidekick, but my... um... how do I put this... my helping hand?" The ninjas, swords drawn, leaned on them looking at him like they were saying 'ugh this kid is in for it,' and he was sent back to the janitors closet.

He awoke to see the mops and brooms in the janitors closet. He sat up and arched his back, stretching it so it wouldn't be too sore later. He closed the nomicon and snuck out of the closet. He had to find out the name of the blue ninja. He had to figure out how she got the mask. Most importantly, he had to know how she knew he was the ninja.

He was so zoned out, as he was walking to his class, he ran directly into Cat. The both of them went tumbling down the opposite ways of each other. Randy jumped up imedently and rushed over to Cat. How could he be so stupid! He reached out his hand and pulled her up off the floor. "Oh my goodness I'm so sorry! I was just thinking about... something." _Wow that was close! _He thought as she was dusting herself off. He diffidently needed to be more careful. Suddenly he felt a punch in the shoulder and heard Cat shout, "Cunningham!" He snapped out of his trance to see Cat staring at him softly. "Huh... what did you say?" Cat giggled and repeated her words. "I was asking if your okay? I wasn't looking where I was going. I have a lot on my mind." Randy smiled. So he wasn't the only one zonked out! "Oh yeah that." He put his hand on the back of his head and ruffled his hair. "Sorry about that, I have lots on my mind right now." Cats gaze softened and she smiled. "It's okay. I wasn't looking where I was going either. Ha ha! I have to much on my mind to sort out. Oh well! Nice seeing you though!" With that, she threw her backpack on her shoulder and sped to her next class. Randy chuckled at her hyperness and grabbed his own backpack and headed to class.

…

The bell for 8th period rang as Randy and Howard walked out the school and towards their houses. "I've got loads of homework today so you don't mind me not coming over right Cunningham?" Howard had been slammed with homework for not doing it when it was due, so he had to catch up. Classic Howard always found an excuse to not do it, but this time he wasn't so lucky.

Randy put his hand on Howard's shoulder. "No prob buddy. I have to train with the nomicon today anyways. Plus I have plenty to do what with the blue ninja conspiracy and all." Howard put his hand on Randy's shoulder too. "I will never understand the ninja thing," he said while shaking his head. Randy nodded. "It even confuses me sometimes." Howard and Randy stopped outside Howards house and turned to each other. "See ya tomorrow buddy," Randy waved as the two parted.

Later at McFist Industries...

"Viceroy!" Viceroy walked into McFists office, rolling his eyes. "You didn't have to yell I was leaning on the doorway." McFist put his hand over his mouth, realizing he was too loud. "Sorry," he said quieter. "Now," _Here it comes._ "WHO IS THAT BLUE NINJA!" Viceroy cringed, rolled his eyes, then walked closer to McFist. "I'm still standing right here. I have no clue. She just showed up out of nowhere. I'm still trying to figure it out." McFist rolled his eyes at his smart comment about his tone. "Well then find out faster!" McFist stormed out of the room, leaving Viceroy to handle the situation. _Oh dear heaven help her! If I give her up she will be killed and I can't let that happen!_

Same time at Cat's house...

Cat POV

Cat walked up the stairs to her house and threw her bag onto the porch swing. She always sat on the porch steps waiting for her uncle to come home. It sometimes didn't take to long but she remembered once when she had waited for three hours for him. She searched through her bag till she found her homework for tonight, then grabbed a pencil and worked. She mostly had math work like always. She had signed up for math AP because she liked it but now that she finally began to get homework, she realized she didn't like it quite as much. "CAT!" She jumped and looked up to see Randy and Howard staring strangely at her. "GAH! Don't do that!" Cat closed the text book, set it aside, and stood up, brushing herself off. "What did you say?"

Randy POV

"Sooooo... what the juice are you doing sitting out here?" Howard asked with his hands on his hips. "Waiting on my uncle. Hes probably late. Maybe I should call him?" Randy and Howard's eyes opened wide at her hyperness. "Uh... what time is usual for him?" Howard nodded in agreement. "Oh... uh... usually he would be here by now but I've waited for three hours out here once for him." She giggled and ruffled the back of her hair a little.

As if on cue, a car pulled up into her driveway. She imedently straightened up and waited patiently for him. When Randy saw who stepped out of the car, it felt like his heart stopped beating. He watched in shock as Cat ran up and jumped into his arms. "Viceroy," He whispered. Howard chuckled and whispered to Randy. "Okay didn't see that one commin'!" "Not the time Howard." Cat turned to Randy and Howard and pulled Viceroy over to them.

"Howard, Randy, this is my uncle, William Viceroy. And no, he's not at the least bit french" Randy hesitantly took his hand and shook it lightly. _I can NOT believe this is happening to me!_ He thought. He was shaking the hand of the creator of the robots that try to kill him! Viceroy shook Howard's hand and went to the car to grab his briefcase.

Randy saw from the corner of his eye a blue glowing coming from Cats bag. Cat obviously noticed it too, for she walked over and zipped it up so no one could see the glow. Randy watched as she gave Viceroy a hug and opened the door to let him inside. Cat grabbed her bag and turned to the two boys. "I;ll be right back in a moment." She turned to the back porch and walked around the house. Randy followed her when she was out of view. "What are you doing bro?" Howard asked from behind. "I saw a glow in her bag. I just want to know what it was." He looked around the corner to see her pull out a white and blue book. He watched as the pages flipped and she was sucked in. Randy gasped in shock as his soul was also sucked into the book.

He landed with a thump in a tree branch and watched Cat land elegantly in the center of a clearing in a forest in front of him. Cat looked up at a ninja sketch standing in front of her. "What in the world is going on here nomicon? Why did you have to glow when Randy was around? What if he gets suspicous." The nomicon shook below them as if trieing to make her be quiet. "You could have just said to shut up." Words began to appear in front of her. _Watch your back, as the __ninja is a master of stealth. _"Huh?" The ground shook more violently again, making Randy fall out of the tree and land hard beside Cat. "Did you have to be that rough," Randy gasped out as he pushed to his feet. Cat walked over and pulled him up the rest of the way. "What are you doing in here? Only the blue ninja can get in here?"

**Wow! Randy is in the blue nomicon! How was he able to do that? Now that he figured out who the blue ninja is will he tell her she is his helper? Will you review? Find out next chapter! (Not the review part(:!)**


	3. Chapter 3: Secrets Revealed

** Hey I'm back! So sorry it took this long. I had family issues and band issues. (Yeah I'm in my schools band!) Buuuuut... I'm back! So I now present to you... Chapter 3: Secrets Revealed**

"_What are you doing in here? Only the blue ninja can get in here?"_

Chapter 3: Secrets Revealed

"Uhhhhhh... I... uhhhhh..." Randy stammered. God what to say!"See I wanted to see what you were doing so I peeked behind your house and I... uh..." He looked up to see the blue ninja sketch glaring at him. At least he knew he was here! He looked around at his surroundings to see nothing but snowy trees. It was obvious they were in a forest of some sorts, but this forest was different than the one in his nomicon. "CUNNINGHAM!" Cat shouted, snapping his attention to her. She was glaring at his the same way the sketch was. "So are you going to tell me why my nomicon let you in here? Oh your nomicon is going to be coché(ticked in English), you know that right?!" Randy stared eyes wide at her. She was always so calm and collected, but you throw her in the nomicon and shes nothing but sass! "Well... I know nomi's gonna be mad, if that's what you meant, I don't speak french, but I have no clue why yours let me in." He glanced at the sketch, then back at Cat. Oh my god they were identical! They both had their arms crossed, supported by their left leg, both glaring at him the same. He looked at Cat, STILL glaring at him! "You have a lot to explain to me too you know!" Cat straightened up and widened her eyes at his change of tone. She looked at him confused. Randy caught on. "Like how did you know I was the ninja. How your voice isn't French in the suit. Oh and did I mention, HOW YOU KNEW I WAS THE NINJA!" Cat returned to her position but without the glare, and rolled her eyes. "1) I am a ninja, I can remember your voice and build imbécile(idiot in English)! Others, though, not so much. 2) Its a ninja mask! What can it not do!" She was mad. She lowered her head, shaking it and mumbling. "**Oh Dieu me donne la force de volonté de ne pas le tuer! J'ai vraiment besoin d'aide ici!**" He had better shut up before he got drop-kicked deeper into the forest. The blue ninja rolled his eyes and they were sent back to their body's.

Cat jumped up, scaring Randy and causing him to jump. Cat rolled her eyes and picked up the nomicon, putting it in her bag. She turned to Randy and grabbed his ear, dragging him back to the front porch while he repeated, "Ow! Ow! Ow!" When they went around the corner, Howard started laughing and gasped between laughs, "Did... you... have fun?" Cat glared at his and grabbed his ear and dragged him to the porch swing, both boys repeating, "Ow! Ow! Ow!" She released them and they both quickly took a seat on the swing. Cat stood over them, glaring mostly at Randy. "Next time don't snoop. As for him-" she pointed to Howard. "Does he know?" Howard raised a finger and pipped up, "If it's about Cunningham being the ninja, then yes." Cat and Randy both looked at him shocked. "I peeked around the house when Cunningham didn't come back. I know a NinjaNomicon when I see one." Cat just rolled her eyes while Randy shoot him a glare. Cat looked at them both and said, "I have to go inside so you two might want to go home. Unless you want to help with my homework." Both boys jumped up and headed to the steps. "See ya tomorrow Cat!" they called over their shoulders. _Yup, just what I though! _She gathered her things and walked in the door. She didn't even have homework to do, but she wasn't about to tell them that.

Howard POV

The two boys headed to their houses talking about what just happened. "So let me get this straight, Cat is the blue ninja and instead of you being the 'Tengu Fire Ninja,' she has the element of snow and ice?" Howard was really confused. How the juice does she control ice and snow? "That's what I picked up from the suit and surroundings. I mean, her scarf has snowflakes on the tips, the suit is blue and white, and it was a snowy forest. What other element could it be?" That made much more sense. The two boys approached Howard's house and said goodbye. "See ya later, Cunningham." "See ya later Howard." The two parted ways and Howard walked inside.

Randy POV

Randy said bye to Howard and waited till he went inside to continue walking. He thought about what the juice had just happened. Cat was the freaking blue ninja. She had the element of snow and ice. Her uncle in Viceroy. Oh and, SHES THE FREAKING BLUE NINJA! Randy shook his head and looked up to realize he almost passed his house.

He sighed and walked in the door. "Mom, I'm home!" he shouted. When there was no reply, he looked around and repeated. "Mom?" He walked into the kitchen and noticed a piece of paper sitting on the counter. He walked over to the counter and skimmed over the note.

_Randy,_

_I went into town for business matters. I hope to be home by tomorrow when you get out of school. If not, don't forget to do your homework._

_ Love you,_

_ Mom_

Randy sighed and tossed the paper on the counter. Same old mom, leaving me home alone. Randy just shrugged and grabbed the nomicon. He set it on the floor and opened it. "Okay, my mom left me home alone again. I have nothing to do so lets train!" He was instantly sucked into the nomicon.

Cat's POV

Cat sat inside her house on the couch bored to death. She tried to play on her smart phone, but it didn't work. Her uncle was busy doing who-knows-what. Probably designing another robot to destroy Randy. She tossed the phone on the couch and spread out with a sigh. What to do, what to do?

She sat up, unable to take it anymore. She whistled and called, "Charlotte!" She swung her head behind the couch, her blonde and blue hair flying in the face. She watched as her Maltese trotted happily into the living room. William poked his head into the living room from his seat in the kitchen. He smiled and laughed lightly as the tiny dog jumped on her and started mauling her with licks. Cat laughed and struggled under the small dogs weight. (Okay, Maltese are the same size as a Chihuahua, have a lot curlier fur, and are a white color. If you don't already know what they look like, search it on Google. Charlotte looks like the one sitting on the grass on Google Images.)

She had always loved Charlotte. She was still a young dog, even though she just recently reached full size. She was a puppy, but was still mature for her age. After all, Charlotte does represent a young woman that acts mature. Anyways, the dog always knew what she was feeling at all times, even if she didn't want her too. She would always stick by her side, even if things are dangerous. Like when... never mind.

She patted the dogs head, the dog looking at her worryingly, obviously knowing what she was thinking about. The dog sat up and looked at her with her 'I'm worried about you, don't think about that day' face. She smiled sheepishly and gave her a hug. "Oh, I know sweety. It's just really hard to forget." The dog nudged her in her right side. Cat sighed and got up off the couch and walked over to the door. She pushed the jackets to the side of the coat rack and grabbed the dog leash. "Uncle, I'm taking Charlotte for a walk!" she shouted to her uncle. He poked his head around the wall from where he was sitting. "Okay sweety, just be careful." She smiled and hooked the leash on Charlotte's collar and walked out the door.

Randy POV

Randy sat on the front porch steps with his elbows on his legs and his head in his hands. So bored, nothing to do, moms out of town, I've trained with the nomicon all I can today, and Howard can't come over. _Nothing new I see. _Randy sighed and flung himself onto the porch, sprawled out. What to do, what to do. He laid down and thought for a moment. He heard something in the distance, but couldn't make out what it was. He thought it was a girl singing, but couldn't quite make out what the girl said. He sat up an tilted his head down, listening as hard as he could. (I wrote this song so please don't use it for anything, thanks)

Oh oh, oh oh oh

Oh oh, oh oh oh

I know I'm different but I'm proud.

I can say I'm unique,

in my own way...

And you can't stop what I say,

So here it goes!

I know I'm crazy!

I know I'm shy!

And I am too afraid to speak my mind!

But...

That's just who I am!

That's just who... I am!

You can say what you want.

But I know who I am from the start.

I'm, gonna let my true colors shine,

'cause I am unique by design!

I know I'm crazy!

I know I'm shy!

And I can be afraid to speak my mind!

But...

That's just who I am!

That's just who... IIIIIIIII aaaaaaaaaaammm!

Randy heard the song word-for-word. The girls voice sounded amazing! She had a voice so soft and heart warming, she could get away with murder! The pitches were soft and gentle, but still hinted that she could kick some tail if it came to it. He looked around the corner to see who sang it, and was shocked to see Cat walking a dog. She had her eyes closed, humming softly. The dog obviously knew it was keeping her from running into stuff. Her long blonde and blue hair was flying in the cold wind. She had changed into darker colored skinny jeans and a light blue coat, but she still kept on her aqua colored cow-girl boots. She had opened her eyes now and stopped, looking around. Did she even know where she was? She spotted Randy and instantly relaxed. She waved to him and began walking over. Randy waved back before she came to the front porch.

"Hello Cunningham," she said as she approached. "Hey Cat. Who's the dog?" Cat looked down at the Maltese and petted it's head. "This is Charlotte. She's my dog I brought with me from Cliché. What are you doing out here alone?" Randy looked down and slumped his shoulders. "Mom's out of town... again," he mumbled to himself. Cat obviously heard him. "So she leaves you often?" Cat moved to sit next to him on the porch, the dog passed out on the bottom step. Randy looked back up at her. "Yeah. Everyday for at least 6 hours each time. I heard you singing by the way. You sound really amazing." Cat looked down at Charlotte and tucked her long hair behind her ear. And did she... blush! She smiled sheepishly. "Thank you. Its a song I wrote when I started high school in France. I was always the odd and quite one." Oh great. She was the odd one AND the quite one! Bash is going to have fun picking on her.

Suddenly, Cat's phone started ringing. Both teens and the dog jumped, and Cat picked it up. "Hello... Yes... Okay... You too... Bye." Cat tucked her phone in her pocket and sighed. "What? Who was it?" Cat looked up at him. "It was uncle Viceroy. He had something he needed to take care of at work and had to leave. Aunt had to go with my cousin to the neighboring town to see some family so I would be sleeping at home alone tonight." Randy felt sad for her. He knew exactly what it was like to be home alone for the night. He was going to be alone tonight too. Suddenly, he thought of something. "Hey you could stay here at my house tonight! My mom isn't coming back home till after school tomorrow so I'm going to be home alone for the night too." Cat looked up at him and smiled. "Thank you so much. I'll go drop Charlotte off at home and grab some extra clothes. Be here in a few minutes." Cat jumped up, picked up the dog, and walked off the stairs toward her house. "Wanna come with me?" She turned to him and he nodded, running up to her.

Cat POV

Cat walked down the street, Randy following closely behind, getting growled at by the dog anytime he got within two feet of her. Cat just giggled and shook her head lightly. Out of pure boredom, Cat began humming 'Tell me something I don't know' by Selena Gomez. Randy glanced at her and joined her, and Cat began singing some lyrics, and Randy did the same.

Cat: Everybody tells me I don't know what I'm doing  
This life I'm pursuing  
The odds I'd be losing  
Randy: Everybody tells me that it's one in a million  
Like one in billion  
One in a zillion

Both: I hear it every day  
I hear it all the time  
I'm never gonna amount too much but they're never gonna change my mind  
Oh

Both: Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know _[2x]_  
Cat: How many inches in a mile  
Randy:What it takes to make you smile  
Both: Get you not to treat me like a child baby  
Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know

_[Rap]_  
Randy: So here's the track  
Like Catrina makes a  
Wish Medina  
Make 'em say, "I'm ready."  
Are you ready for it  
Cat:Ya I'm ready for it  
Randy:Really ready for it  
Cat:Ya I'm ready for it  
Randy:Let's get ready for it

Cat:I'm on my way  
I know I'm gonna get there someday  
It doesn't help when you say  
Both: It won't be easy

Dog: BARK!

Both: *laughs*Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know _[2x]_

Cat:How many inches in a mile  
Randy: What it takes to make you smile  
Both:Get you not to treat me like a child baby

Both:Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know _[3x]_

Randy: How many inches in a mile  
Cat:What it takes to make you smile  
Both: Get you not to treat me like a child baby

Both:Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know.

Randy POV

The two laughed and realized they were in front of Cat's house now. Cat led Randy up the stairs, put the dog down, and checked to see if the door was locked. It was. "Tell me you have a key right?" Randy asked. "Nope," Cat said, "But we do have a spare." Randy let go of the breath he was holding. "You do know where it is, right?" Cat smiled, handed Randy the dog leash, and put her hand over Randy's eyes. Randy heard a jingling sound and Cat uncovered Randy's and moved to the door with the house key to unlock it. She quickly unlocked the door, covered Randy's eyes again, and put the key back. It all happened so fast, Randy just stood there with a dumbfound look, his eyes wide. Cat giggled and opened the door. Randy snapped out of his trance and followed Cat inside.

The house was bigger than it looked from the outside. The living room was very spacious, with two "L" shaped couches scooted together to make a square-shaped "U". They were a really nice black leather with the seats that weren't loungers, recliners. There was a glass coffee table in front of the couch with a vase of flowers in the center. All the furniture was facing a 70'' flat screen TV with an entertainment center under where it was mounted to the wall. The dinning table was right behind the couch. It was a darker wood color with a granite surface. The chairs were the same color wood. The walls were painted an olive colored green, and the carpet was an off white. It was a nice house.

Randy unhooked the dog leash and the dog darted around the corner. "Cat watched the dog and shrugged. "What," Randy asked. "Just wait." Randy suddenly heard Charlotte bark, followed by a hiss, then a dog yelp, and a snow white cat came back around the same corner the dog disappeared behind. The cat was closely chasing the dog. The cat ran to Cat and she quickly scooped it up, away from the dogs reach. "Charlotte sit!" The dog whined and sat down, knowing she did something wrong. "How many times do I have to tell you, Winter is not a cat to mess with. She will attack you!" Her voice was raised, but not sounding mean, more like a friendly scold with a hint of laughter. The dog whined again and Cat giggled. She held the cat in front of her now, the cat dangling in front of her face. "And as for you, quit chasing her around." She walked past the dog, the cat -Winter he presumed- still in her arms, and petted Charlotte's head as she went. "Come on. My room is down the hall." Randy chuckled at the scene that just unfolded in front of him and followed her down the hall.

The hall had like, five rooms in it. The walls were painted the same olive green color, but dark wooden floors instead of white carpet. The doors were white. There was two doors on each side of the hall, but on to the left didn't have a door, and one at the very end. It was a long hallway, that's for sure. They made their way down the long hall, glancing in the room with no door. It was a room with plain white walls and light colored floors. The room had a table with small stepps going up it. The table had a small purple dog bed. The room also had a cat-condo in the corner, a small flap that only cats can get into, and a large water dish. _I wonder what was in the small 'cats only' room?_ It was a small room, perfect for the dog and cat to have. Only when they were close to the end of the hall did Randy realize it veered off to another room.

When they finally made it to the door at the very end, ironically Cat's room, she opened it and walked in. She motioned for him to sit on the pod chair.

Her room wasn't quite as dark and natural colored as the rest of the house. Instead, her walls were half-colored walls. The bottom half was white with black polka-dots, and the top half was a pure aqua color. The floor was light colored wood, just like the dogs room. She had a light blue fuzzy carpet in the center, adding a nice touch to the room. She had a large desk of to the side with a black leather desk chair. The desk had a door to where you couldn't see what was on the desk. Her bed was a large queen size bed with a pretty blue and zebra pattern. The pillows were thick and had the same color scheme. There were probably like, ten pillows! There was another 70'' flat screen right across from her bed. He was sitting on a dark wicker pod chair in the center(ish) of the room. The mattress and back pillow on the pod chair was an aqua color. The desk was right across from him. There was also a small nightstand next to the head of the bed. Behind him was what looked like a small gym. She had a treadmill and and exercise bike, some weight machines, a small wall-mounted flat screen, and some yoga mats. Her room was so bruce!

He stopped looking around to see Cat grab a bag and go into her closet. He heard some rattling and something hit the ground hard. "Ouch!" Randy looked closely at the closet. He couldn't see it at all. "Cat? You okay," he called. No answer. "Cat?" Nothing. She came out a minute later, her bag packed. She laughed and looked at him. "Got you didn't I? He he! That stupid broom always falls on me. Mostly on my head." She turned to another door. Wait, how did he miss that? She walked in and he heard some more noises. Some dinging, a cabinet door open and close, and her zip up her bag. She came out a moment later and closed the door behind her. "Okay I'm ready." Randy jumped up, the chair swinging, and followed her to the living room. "Wow you work fast!" Randy said. The dog bolted up to her, closely followed by the cat. She petted them and walked out the door. (Everything with Cat's house happened within five minutes)

Before Cat could cover his eyes, Randy out his hands on his eyes. Cat giggled and grabbed the key. He heard the jingling and the door lock, then more jingling. "Clear," Cat said, walking down the stairs. Randy bolted after her and jumped off the porch, clearing all the steps. Cat giggled at -what he hoped- was an inside joke.

**Three hours later when Cat and Randy are about to get in bed.**

Randy changed into his PJ's when Cat was in his restroom, changing also. When he was finally dressed, he shouted, "CLEAR!" Cat came in moments later, her hands over her ears. "Could you have gotten any louder!" she teased. Randy laughed and threw some extra pillows and blankets on the extra mattress on the floor.

Cat put her bag at the foot of the mattress and climbed in. She tossed the pillows at the head of the bed and threw the blanket over her. Randy climbed up his ladder to his bed and laid down, pulling the blankets over his body. He looked down at Cat. "You sure you can last a night without the little rabbit?" He teased. Cat looked up at him, laughed, and threw a pillow at his face. The pillow hit him right in the face and he caught it before it fell back down. He smiled and threw the pillow back at her. It would have hit her stomach it she hadn't moved her knees to block it. They both laughed and Cat threw the pillow at the wall, hitting the light switch. Randy's jaw dropped and he looked at her. She smiled and laid down. "Who says girls cant aim?" She teased him. Randy chuckled and laid down. "Night," he said. Cat wriggled around till she was comfy and mumbled. "Night."

**Randy POV In The Middle Of The Night**

Randy rolled over in deep, dream-less sleep. He wriggled in the bed, like he always did at night. He felt like something was wrong, and he suddenly jolted up and sat upright. He was heaving, unable to breath right for a moment. He looked down at Cat, who was rolling in her sleep too. It looked, though, like she was having a bad dream. Randy slid(Literally. You know like if you grab the railing of a ladder and slide down.) down the ladder and sat next to the mattress on her right side.

She was now jerking in her sleep, twitching occasionally. Some of the bottom buttons on her button-up nightshirt were undone, revealing the skin underneath. He noticed there was a dagger-shaped scar on her side, just behind her stomach. His eyes widened at the sight. It looked like it was a fresh scar by the color, but wasn't sure what caused it. He was snapped out of it when she started mumbling. "You.. you k-killed them... d-don't hurt m-me..." She mumbled as she rolled around more. Randy looked at her face now, shocked to see tears streaming down her face. He was deciding rather or not to wake her up, but didn't want to get punched in the face(That could happen for certain people). Randy couldn't take the mumbling and thrashing and shook her body. "Cat. Cat! CAT!" Cat's eyes flickered open and she bolted upright, head budding Randy hard. "Ouch!" Cat was breathing heavily, her eyes wide and looking around, a tear streaming down her face. She buttoned up her nightshirt and looked at Randy. He saw the fear, pain, and loss in her eyes, mixed with confusion. She blinked a few times and looked down. "Are you okay?" Randy asked worryingly. She looked back at him, her aqua eyes burning into his. "Fine," she mumbled. Randy's eyes softened and he leaned down. "Your lieing. First off, you were mumbling. Second off, I saw the scar on your side. What happened?" Cat sighed and laid down, her back to him. "Nothing."

**Okay, so I want to put Cat's normal clothes in more detail and I want to change what she wears so here is Cat's new in detail look. Okay, so she has blode hair that goes to her waist, some aqua streaks, and its really straight. She has Randys height and build. She wears light denim skinny jeans, an aqua spegeti strap tank top, a light denim jacket that isn't zipped up. She wears aqua colored cowgirl boots. She also has a white horse-hair belt with a silver buckle with a gold horse head. Her hair is always down. When in gym class, she has aqua tank top, white shorts that are really short, and aqua tenis shoes. Yes, her favorite color is aqua blue. Okay, you know the drill, REVIEW! RCR OUT!**


	4. Chapter 4: Lies, Love, and wait love?

** Hey sorry this one is late but I got writers block but the next one will be sooner because now I know what the next one will be. But I need your help. I have an idea to make a RC9GN cross with either ROTG(rise of the guardians) or NBC(nightmare before Christmas). I want it to be with Cat so its like a crossover sequel but idk which to do first. Any ideas? But back to this. It's now going to be in 1st person point of view(I,me,myself). Ya'll better like this capter because I LITERALY stayed up all night, got up at nine yesterday morning and didn't go to bed till 10 TONIGHT! I now present Chapter 4: Lies, loves, and... wait loves?**

_**Chapter 4: Lies, loves, and... wait loves?**_

Cat POV

He figured it out. All from a simple nightmare. He saw the scar, he knows something he shouldn't. How could I screw up so badly! I just gave away my biggest secret! How my family really died...

"Nothing," I mumbled as I threw the covers over my head, my back to him. I couldn't tell him yet, no matter how much I trust him. Everything would change between us, and we were just starting to become friends. But Randy was not fooled by my excuse.

He ripped the covers off my head and stared at me sternly. "With a scar like that, it's not 'nothing'! You should know that you can tell me anything Cat. Were ninjas. Ninjas stick together." I looked up at him innocently. How could I forget. We were ninjas, and ninjas do stick together.

I sat up and faced him, looking down to avoid eye contact. I didn't want to give my life away, but I had to. He knew too much to be ignored about the subject. I took a deep breath.

"My family didn't die of a car wreck. They... they were... they were murdered." I gulped and continued, my voice shaking. It took everything in me not to cry, for my mom taught me to be strong, no matter what happened. "My father was outside tending to the animals, because we ran a farm. I was inside with my mother washing strawberries, Charlotte at my feet. The kitchen was a separate room from the front door. We heard a noise at the front door, so my mom told me to stay put. We thought it was just my father, so we thought nothing of it. I continued to wash the strawberries while my mother investigated.

"But I heard something that I will never forget, I...I heard a shriek, followed by a loud thump. At that moment... I knew what... what had happened. I ran silently to my room, Charlotte following. It had a widow that I could climb out of easy because of the tree right outside. But I was being followed. I knew he knew where I was."

At this point my eyes were beginning to tear up. Randy noticed that too, because he moved beside me and wrapped his arms around me in comfort. I didn't object. He was the only person, other than Viceroy (obviously), that had really cared about me. I closed my eyes and continued.

"I ran to my room and slammed the door, locking it. I ran to my window. I heard the man try to open to door, realizing it was locked. I tried to open the widow, but it wouldn't budge. Charlotte started growling at the door. The man was now slamming his body into the door. I tried and tried, but the window wasn't going to open. I slid down in the corner, knowing I was going to die. I quickly texted 15, the medical emergency number in Paris, where I was, who I was, telling them I wasn't the only one and to hurry. Charlotte curled up next to me on my left side. As soon as I got the text through, the man broke through the door. He had a dagger and was walking toward me. Suddenly, my phone went off and it was the emergency number. He saw who I texted, and he-"

I broke off, unable to tell the next part. I buried my head in his chest. I could tell he was surprised, because there was some hesitation. But he just held me tighter. I felt stronger in his warm embrace, like it was pushing me to speak about the topic.

"I watched him walk away, the dagger still in my side. My vision started to get blurry when I heard sirens and the cops arresting the man. I saw the stretcher, the people hurrying to save me, and Charlotte refusing to leave my side. I looked up at them, barely able to see them. I weakly asked them if my family was alright, cuddling Charlotte as best I could. They stopped for a moment, looking at me sadly. I knew the answer but I had to ask. I looked at Charlotte, who was covered in blood, but not her blood. She was not hurt thankfully, but the sight of my blood on her was sickening. Charlotte tried bite anyone who tried to take her away from me. I told them that I had an uncle in America, but then my vision got worse and I was to weak to say anything. I closed my eyes, despite the doctors trying to keep me talking. I faintly heard them say they needed to transfer me to America.

"The next thing I remember was waking up to a hospital bed and asking the nurses where I was. They told me I was in Norisville. I asked them about Charlotte and where she was. They told me she was in the hospital getting a bath. They told me I had only been passed out for the trip to America and that I had gotten lucky, that the blade had barely missed any major organs. The door opened while she was talking and Charlotte bolted in, jumping on the bed and curling up and my feet, knowing not to get near my stomach. But someone else followed her. Viceroy came in and gasped when he saw the blood on the wrapping. I kinda had to snicker at that, which hurt badly, of course. I thought he was going to pass out at first! But I had been in the hospital for a year. I was so happy to get out and go home with Viceroy, to not go up for adoption and given to a random family. He let me do what I want with my room and even let me use the extra room for Charlotte."

I lifted my head from his chest, glancing up at him. "The blue ninja mask and Ninja-Nomicon just showed up at my door one day, telling me that I couldn't tell anyone and warning me to find the other ninja. I don't know why but it just did. So I started school, though it didn't take as long as I though thanks to Viceroy."

Randy looked at me. "So you know what he does?" I nodded. "I know what he does and he, too, knows what I do." Randy's eyes widened. "It's okay! He won't say a word! Truthfully, he doesn't want to destroy the ninja he just... he wants to be noticed for his great inventions. That's why he tries so hard. And do you really think I would still be here if he was going to tell McFist?" Randy calmed down and nodded.

"How is it I'm always the one to bring up the stupid questions?" I looked at him confused, not knowing what he was talking about. Then I realized something. He was right. He always did bring up the stupid questions. The ones that I wanted to avoid. Then, when I was telling him about my past, he had quickly tried to comfort me. I smiled playfully at him. It was his turn to look confused now.

Randy POV

I looked at Cat's expression confused. She was half smirking, half smiling with a playful glint in her eyes. _Oh crap! _I thought_ oh no no no! Seriously! _"Wait! No no no! I _do NOT _have a crush on you! We're just friends!" Cat giggled. "Who said you have a crush on me?" She questioned. _Oh crap! I just blew it! _I opened my mouth to reply, but didn't have a come-back. She is smart, very smart. "I got nothing," I said at last. Cat giggled again. "You should be those people that try to get criminals to admit to crime or something." Cat smirked evilly. "I know."

I rolled my eyes and let her go, climbing up the ladder to my bed. I threw a small pillow at her, which hit her square in the head, knocking her over into the bed. She looked up at me smiling, laying down. But the smile... it was... it was almost more than just a friendly smile. I shrugged and laid down, sleep taking over.

…...

I woke up to Cat staring at me on the side of the bed. Her eyes were wide, making her look really creepy. "GAH!" I shouted jumping up but slamming my head into the ceiling. I heard Cat laughing her head off and looked down to see her laying on the floor rolling. I noticed the mattress was gone and I looked at her tiredly. (His face kinda looked like this. -_-) I saw that she was dressed in her usual clothes, but shockingly enough, her hair was in a braid!

"Okay two things. One, not cool. Second, how long have I overslept?" Cat pointed to the clock. I woke up early! "I'm used to French time remember?" I face palmed. How could I forget that part! "Right." I slid down the ladder, grabbing clothes as I went. I walked into the bathroom and started changing when I heard a knock on the front door. "I got it!" Cat shouted. I continued to change.

Cat POV

"I got it!" I shouted running down the steps to Randy's front door. We had diffidently bonded tonight. Telling him something I never told anyone. I've not even told Viceroy the story. I opened it to Howard. He was looking at his phone, not realizing who was there. "Okay we got an issue with C..." He looked up at me, trailing off as if I wasn't supposed to hear the rest. "An issue with who?" I stated calmly, knowing the answer. Howard face palmed. Them two are like twins! I just rolled my eyes and pointed upstairs. "Hes in his room." Howard shot me a thankful glance for not making him explain.

I followed him up to his room. I leaned on the door frame as Howard told him he was here. Randy came out of the room hopping on one foot trying to put on his sock. He fell over and landed with a thump, and loud thump that made me wince. Not from his impact, no he had jumped right back up. It was the memories packed in that little thump that made my skin crawl.

Randy and Howard were looking at me worryingly, Howard oblivious as to the reason why I was so freaked out at the sound. "Hey, uh... you okay Cat?" Howard asked worryingly. I looked at him and nodded. "Just fine," I mumbled. Howard looked confused for a moment but just said instead. "We need to talk Cunningham." I smiled and walked back downstairs, or so the boys thought. I hid behind the door listening in on what they were saying.

"Okay Cunningham we have a slight issue with that chick." Randy sighed. "What 'slight issue' H?" "For one she's Viceroys niece. I don't think we should trust her. And what is she doing here?" "Viceroy had to go back to McFist's to work on something so she stayed the night." "I still don't think we should trust that girl. She doesn't really have a good excuse for being here in Norisville. For all we know she could be a spy and her parents are still fine!" Randy was silent. I could tell he was lost for words. When I told him what happened, he was surprised that he was the only one I told. Even in court I refused to speak. I moved from behind the door and leaned on the doorway, much to Howard's shock.

"Your right. I don't have an excellent excuse to be in Norisville do I? My parents could be just fine for all you know or care. I could be a spy. But if you knew the truth, _I _couldn't trust you. You think you have issues, try re-living my life then see who has issues." I sneered at him. I had lost control, just like the nurses said I would if I got to upset. What I missed out telling Randy about was that the blade struck a nerve, and if I get to mad, I could snap. Howard looked at me, his eyes wide in shock and confusion. He opened his mouth to reply, but I held my hand up to silence him. "Sorry Howard. It's just... something happened to me not long ago that I will never forget. But your right, according to you I don't have an excellent excuse to be in Norisville, I could be a spy for McFist, and my parents..."

I trailed off, not wanting to say the words that were so tragically false. The shocking reality of my parents being dead when I was just fine was hard for me to grasp. I had lived in regret that I hadn't done something to help my parents, to let them live. I had so much wanted to switch places with my dead parents. I wanted them to live their lives. My life had been hard since that day. I felt a tap on my shoulder and snapped out of my trance to see Howard looking at me, worry evident on his face.

"I'm sorry okay? I didn't mean to make you mad." I looked at him blankly. "No, you didn't mean for me to hear. You know what... just leave it." I shook his hand off my shoulder and grabbed my bag, heading downstairs. Randy followed, trying to get me to stop, but I just kept walking. "Thanks for letting me stay over. See you at school," I managed to chock out before I walked out the door, tears streaming down my face in the memories of my family. The day that my life changed forever still fresh in my mind like it happened yesterday. I faintly heard Howard and Randy try to call me back before I disappeared around the corner.

…...

I sat at the breakfast table waiting for the first period bell to ring. I was seated next to Heidi on my left and Julian, shockingly enough, to my right. He was trying to lift my spirits all morning, noticing I was not the same, but it didn't work. What was weird, was that he had tried so hard, even when most would have just stopped. It was a nice jester, but the memories of my family would not leave my mind. Not now, not ever. I could feel someone watching me and looked up to see Randy and Howard sitting at the table in front of me, watching me worryingly as Julian continued to cheer me up. I looked away from the two and laughed at a joke Julian had said.

The bell rang and I followed Heidi to the hallway. I departed with her and went to my locker.

As I was putting my stuff I didn't need for four more periods in my locker, Howard and Randy walked up. Their lockers had, luckily for me at the moment, been right on either side of me. Howard was about to speak to me when I slammed the locker, leaning on it, and raised my hand to silence him.

"Look, you didn't know, nor do you know now. I'm sorry I snapped but I have internal issues that if I get too mad I lose control. I didn't mean to snap and I'm sorry for that. And four things. One, not a spy. Two, if you knew my story, you would know that I have a good reason to be here. Third, my parents... their gone now, for... for good. Fourth," I flicked him hard on the ear, causing him to yelp a little. I snickered. "God," Howard said, "Two things. One, ow! Two, can you read minds or something?" I put my hand on his shoulder. "Sure." I grabbed my bag and threw it on my shoulder, walking to my first class of the day.

I had managed to somehow get in all of Randy's classes, so we walked together to Mr. Banisters class. "Is he as strange as the gym coach?" I asked. I had showed up for school at lunch time because I had to go for a check up at the hospital. Randy threw his arm around me in a friendly way. "If I say yes, that would be a lie. Don't worry, Mrs. Driscoll the science teacher is worse!" I laughed and elbowed him in the ribs, causing him to nearly fall over.

We had walked till we came to the English room. We walked in and took our seats. Randy motioned to an empty seat in front of him and I took it quickly. Julian walked in moments later, looking shocked that I was here. He walked to the seat in front of me and sat down. "We meet again," he said creepingly, but more friendly than creepy. I smiled and the door slammed shut, scarring the crap out of us. Randy leaned closer and whispered in my ear. "That's normal for him to scare us, and looks like someone has a crush!" I whipped around and glared at him. "Hey I didn't say who has a crush on who." Mr. Banister started the lesson and I turned back to the board.

"Okay class, first lets welcome a new transfer student from France." All eyes turned to me and Mr. Banister motioned for me to stand up. "Where in France were you from?" He asked. I shifted and answered calmly. "Cliche. It's a small town five minutes away from the out-skirts of Paris." The whole class looked shocked that I was that close to Paris. I could tell Banister was wandering why I was transferred here, but my pleading eyes for him not to changed him mind. Unfortunately for me, Julian noticed the whole silent exchange. I sat down and class began. It sounded like things I had learned last school year. It looked the same for the class, for they weren't paying much attention. Even Debby Kang was not interested!

"So, whats with the silent communication?" I jumped as someone whispered to me. Julian looked surprised that he had scared me. Wasn't he really good at that? Oh crap I have a reputation already! I looked at him, not quite sure what to say. "Uh... I'll explain lat-" I was cut off by the class bell and students began to swarm out. I looked the door, then back at Julian. "Well then." I said. Julian did his creepy laugh and I grabbed my stuff, making my way to the door.

Julian followed me, asking me again about the silent exchange. "He he, see, I could tell he was going to ask how I got here and I really didn't want to bring up that." I jumped and yelped as I felt a tap on my shoulder. I whipped around, seeing Howard practically rolling laughing. Randy was trying hard not to burst out. I looked at Randy sternly. "You told him how Julian scared the crap out of me didn't you?" Randy nodded, not wanting to talk so he didn't start laughing. I rolled my eyes and kicked Howard lightly on the shin(He was literally on the floor). "Jerk," I mumbled. Julian was standing behind me, snickering the whole time. I glanced at Randy, who was snickering now. I glared at him and swung my head around, my long braid smacking him across the face. "Hey!" He shouted. I glanced at him. "Being a chick has its advantages. For one, your hair is good for more than just looks."

Randy looked at his watch and back at me. "Uh... we got two minutes till class." I looked at the school clock. Crap! "Okay we have the exact schedule whats next?" Randy smirked and walked past me. "Wait... Who's the science teacher again?" Julian laughed and put his hand on my shoulder. "Oh you'll find out soon enough." "Crap," I said out loud and followed Randy quickly.

…...

The lunch bell rang loudly in the halls, students hurrying to go eat and get a break from learning. I stuffed myself in a corner, waiting for the crowd to chill out enough for me to walk to the Cafeteria. When the crowd finally chilled down, I saw Bash and his 'gang' in a circle around Bucky, some students crowding in the same spot. Randy and Howard among them. I walked over and squeezed to the front. Bash looked like he was going to punch him, and knowing Bash, he could punch pretty hard!

Bash was about to punch when I piped up. "Hey leave him alone!" Bash stopped and looked in the crowd. "Okay which one of you chumps said that?!" Some of the kids in the crowd shoved me towards him. "Thanks," I mumbled. Bash smirked at me. "And what do ya' think you can do to stop me pretty-girl?" I moved defensively in front of Bucky, despite him protests to stay out so I wouldn't get hurt. "Throw a punch at me and see." Bash looked alarmed at my comment, but bawled his fist and striked at me. I grabbed his fist, stopping it. The crowd gasped and Bash looked.. afraid? I smirked and twisted his arm behind his back painfully, pushing his face into the lockers with a loud slam. The crowd was silent with shock and Bucky took the hint that this was a distraction and slipped into the crowd. "I said leave him alone Bash," I said confidently. Bash was trembling now as he was pinned to the lockers. "Now _you_ know how it feels when you hurt others." I released him and he stalked away, leaving the crowd to stare at me, some with horror, some with shock, some with excitement, and on Randy's face, was pure pride.

The crowd shuffled away till they finally decided to casually walk to the lunch room. There were only four people left. Randy, Howard, Bucky, and.. wait how long had he been there? Julian stood with them, confusion mixed with pride in his stare. Bucky rushed over to me, asking how I did that and thanking me over and over, saying that Bash never went to extremes to punching him. I told him it was okay that there was no need to thank me and that I dragged myself into the situation. Bucky hurried to the lunch room and Randy and Howard walked over, closely followed by Julian. "Okay, that was so Bruce!" Randy and Howard said at the same time. She gave them a knuckle bump and Howard(of course) Hurried to get lunch, followed by Randy. Julian continued to look at me the same way as before. "For once someone stands up to Bash! And to be honest, you could have sent him to the nurse."Julian said as he snapped out of the trance. I giggled and Julian smiled at me. He held out his hand for me. "Shall we go eat?" I looked at him surprised. I smiled and took his hand, our fingers intertwining. We both blushed and walked to the lunch room, but we broke apart before we walked in.

We walked into the lunch room to Bash sitting at the closest table angerly, looking like he wanted to kill me. Julian gave him a death glare, which made both me and Bash look at him in shock. Everyone stopped talking and stared at me, before giving me the slow clap. I rushed to sit next to Heidi at the lunch table, not wanting the extra attention. I quickly grabbed my sandwich and started eating. I looked at Heidi who was going to grab her camera. "Please don't Heidi. I feel bad enough for doing that to him please don't make it such a big deal. Just not while I'm sitting here." She looked at me disappointed, but nodded.

I stayed out of the conversations of the teens around me, still shocked by everything. I can beat up Bash if I really wanted to, Randy might like me, Julian DEFIDENTLY likes me!

**So here it is. Hope you like, comment, follow or fav! Okay so I am lost now. Should I make a pairing between Cat and Randy or Cat and Julian? I had to add those moments between both the pairings though! But did you like how I made Julian grow on Cat? Or how Randy Tried to comfort her? I loved writing those moments. Not to mention Cat kicking Bash's butt! Okay sorry to do this but, COMMENT, FOLLOW, FAV! CFF!**


	5. Chapter 5: Memories

**Hey peps im going to try to update sooner but school starts soon so I might not get to update as soon as I would like. I'm sorry if some of the chaps are late. Oh and not many peps reviewed! C'mon I have some followers but not many reviews! Okay so Team Randy or Team Julian. PM me if you want to, I'm fine either way! Now to present you... Chapter 5: Memories.**

_**Chapter 5: Memories**_

Randy POV

I watched as Bash and his 'gang' surrounded Bucky. Bash had his fist back, ready to punch him. I had to look away. I'm the ninja, I'm supposed to help to innocent not watch them get pwned! I closed my eyes and looked away, unable to watch.

"Hey leave him alone!" I whipped around to see who said that. "Okay which one of you chumps said that?!" O_h great! Now THEIR going to get pwned! _I looked around to see Cat get shoved into Bash's view. She mumbled something I couldn't quite make out from the back. Bash moved closer to her and sneered at her. "And what do ya' think you can do to stop me pretty-girl?" She moved to stand between Bash and Bucky, looking more confident than she should have. "Throw a punch at me and see." Bash looked alarmed by her smart comment before quickly striking at her. The whole crowd yelped in alarm and I looked away quickly. Then, the crowd gasped and I looked at what happened. Cat was holding Bash's fist in her hand, stopping it from hitting her. Bash looked scared as she smirked at him. She glanced at me and I smiled. She twisted his arm behind his back painfully before slamming his face into the lockers. "I said leave him alone Bash." The crowd was silent, including me. She mumbled something that I couldn't hear, then let him go, watching him stalk away, his gang following. Soon after, the crowd departed leaving Bucky, me, Howard, and surprisingly, Julian to stand there in shock.

Bucky ran up to her, rambling on about how he was sorry and stuff, only leaving when she told him it was alright. Me and Howard walked up, saying at the same time that 'that was so Bruce!' Howard dragged me back to the lunch room, getting his food quickly and sitting down. I pulled out my turkey sandwich and took a bite. "Hey Cunningham, we should so give her the slow clap for that." "Good idea just make sure that you tell her it was _your_ idea not mine." Howard looked confused then it dawned on him. The whole lunch room was silent as Cat and Julian walked in. Bash gave her the death glare, and Julian must have done something, because both Bash and Cat looked at him surprised. I nudged Howard and we started slow-clapping her, the rest of the students catching on and joining. Cat glared at us before hurrying to sit down and eat.

I watched as Cat stopped Heidi from doing a web cast on her. _Wow she kicked Bash's butt and doesn't even want Heidi to make her popular for it! _I shrugged and began eating.

Cat POV

I ate quietly, listening intently to the other students conversations about me. I didn't want to hurt him, but I also didn't want him to hurt Bucky. Normally I would have let him punch me, but I was sick of getting beat up by people who think they are better than anyone else. But now he will hate me for life. But as long as everyone else is safe from him, he can do what he wants with me. I couldn't care less.

Heidi was talking to everyone, getting up and walking around, interviewing them on things like who in the school is the cutest and who they think the ninjas are. The arrival of the blue ninja had also been very popular. Everyone had been surprised when another ninja had showed up to save the Norisville Ninja.(ok, ninja-randy is going to be named The Ninja, where as ninja-cat is going to be called The Blue Ninja) I don't blame them. They had been used to just one ninja, but when they thought The Ninja was going to get killed, a random ninja in blue showed up.

I watched as Heidi walked up to Bash. I couldn't help but snicker as he turned away angerly. Heidi kept pressing on as he refused. Though, Heidi had the upper hand. If she wanted something, she usually got it. But her method was quite funny. She would just stand there and annoy the heck out of you till you finally gave in. Bash was already mad, Heidi sitting there annoying him to death, not the smartest thing.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by a robot crashing through the roof. It looked like it was half werewolf half robot, with chainsaws for hands. Everyone ran out as soon as the robot crashed through, everyone but me and Randy. I grabbed the ninja mask from my backpack and ran up to Randy. Randy grabbed his mask too. I slipped the mask on, feeling the soft but powerful material wrapping around my body. I felt the energy the ancient mask gave me, added by the ability to do things no person could ever do. I glanced at Randy, now in his suit, who nodded. We drew are swords at the same and took positions.

The Chainsaw-Werewolf ran at us, chainsaws ready to strike. We jumped up to avoid them, Randy shouting "Ninja Jump!" and we darted two different ways. I motioned for Randy to distract it while I shut it down. He nodded and waved his sword in front of the robot, shouting "Hey ugly come and get me!" I rolled my eyes and silently jumped on the robots back, sheathing my sword. I pulled out one of my sais and popped off the control pad cover. It was a number pad. I thought for a minute before punching some numbers. _842-3769_('viceroy' if you look on a phones number pad)_. _The robot stopped and collapsed, now powered down by the entered code. "How original." "What?" I rolled my eyes. I jumped down, now standing in front of him. "Each robot has an emergency shut down code. As long as I can access the robots control panel, I can usually crack the code." "Oooooohhhhhh, that makes sense." I rolled my eyes and looked around, making sure no one was there before I slipped off the mask. Randy did the same and was soon without it.

The bell for lunch rang and students soon started coming back to get their stuff. We had hid somewhere to try to hide that we were the ninjas, and came out as noise began to fill the room. I flicked Randy in the forehead and grabbed my backpack, quickly stuffing the mask in. "That's for the slow clap. Okay what class is next?" Randy shouldered his backpack and smirked. "Gym."

()()()()()()()()()()

I walked into the girls locker room and grabbed my gym clothes. Already, Coach Green looked like a fruit-loop, and gym hasn't even started yet! Heidi, Flute Girl, Theresa, and Debby Kang had told me horror stories from his class, which weren't helping, but were good to know. I went into a changing room and quickly put on my aqua tank-top, white gym shorts, and aqua tennis-shoes. I walked out and took out the braid, replacing it with a pony-tail, putting on a blue sweat-band. I walked out to locker room with Theresa and Debby Kang, lining up as Coach Green told us too. He took role, calling out our names.

"Good day class. Today we are going to play good ol' fashion dodge-ball." The class cheered at the mention at dodge-ball, but they forgot, Bash was going to be playing. We got into teams, chose by Coach Green. I was paired up with Heidi, Stevens, Bucky, Randy, Howard, and Julian. Theresa, Bash, Debby Kang, Flute Girl, and two more of Bash's gang on the opposing team. Each person was given one dodge-ball for start. Everyone was lined up on their sides, each side with fold up tables on their sides for cover if needed.

Coach Green blew his whistle, signaling the match to start. Bash and his team were the first to throw, Bash and his gang aiming at, you guessed it, me. I blocked a very powerful one with my dodge-ball, jumping up to avoid another, landing as low as possible to avoid getting hit in the face. I chucked my dodge-ball at one for Bash's gang and hit him hard in the face. I caught the ball Flute Girl threw, getting her out and giving me ammo. I had kept throwing, dodging, and blocking till it was only me and Bash, the others on my team taking shelter behind the tables. Bash threw one at me, hard as it looked. I heard my name and looked over at Julian. He threw me the ball he had just before Bash's hit me. I deflected it, making it fly at Randy. He caught it and popped up from behind the table, throwing it at Bash and hitting him in the face. Everyone jumped up and ran over to me, cheering. I smiled, happy to get back at Bash for everything he had done. Though, I felt bad for the others(Flute Girl, Theresa, Debby Kang). Coach Green looked shocked and lost at all that had happened. I was shocked as well that I took out all of the opposing team, Randy only getting one out, on my own

"Okay okay, class! That was very impressive Miss Petit! How were you able to do something like that?" I froze, looking at him innocently. "I have good reflexes and quick actions. Ask Bash." I pointed to Bash, snickering some. Bash just huffed and looked away angerly. Coach Green shrugged and addressed the class. "Don't forget to sign up for the Track and Field tomorrow. Now, go get changed and do whatever till class is over." The class walked to their designated locker room. I grabbed my regular clothes, Theresa and Heidi talking constantly to me while I changed.

"That was really impressive Cat! Right Theresa?" I pulled on my jeans, taking off my gym shirt and putting on my undershirt. "Yeah, though Bash is going to be mad for the rest of his life. Especially after you threw him at the lockers!" Theresa said excitedly. I finished changing and walked out. "He's going to be one of those ghosts that will try to kill people. He wont stop at dead!" I said with a smirk, throwing my gym clothes into my gym locker and following Heidi and Theresa out of the locker room. We walked out laughing, getting the attention of Bash, who looked at us angerly(typical). I stopped at the table for Track and Field sign-ups and wrote my name down. When I had walked to the stands, I grabbed my backpack and flung it on my shoulder, leaning on the closest wall waiting for the bell. Theresa went to go hang out with Flute Girl, Randy and Howard walking up to me.

"Okay," Howard said. "Don't know how you did that, and I don't really want to, but that was _THE CHEESE!_" I snickered and rolled my eyes. "What did you do, beg the nomicon for off-mask training?" Randy whispered so only I could hear, looking at me like I wasn't the same person. I flicked him on the forehead, joining Theresa, who was now talking to Julian. Julian looked at me happily as I sat next to Theresa. I had been popular around the school since Heidi had took me under her wing, but I felt like being popular wasn't my thing. Though, standing up to Bash and the dodge-ball game wasn't helping to stay low.

"By the way, thanks Julian for the ammo. I really needed that." Julian smiled. "That move... you and Randy made a good team with that. I see what you meant by you had quick actions. It was marvelous!" I smiled and laughed as Theresa had the funniest look on her face( 3 just a lot funnier).

We had been talking for thirty minutes before the class bell rang. Everyone flooded out the door, not wanting to be late for class. I followed Julian till I had to get to my locker. I actually knew what class was next!

I grabbed my French book from my locker and put my stuff in that I didn't need. Debby Kang walked past me and stopped when she noticed the book in my hand. "So you going to French?" I nodded. Everyone thought it was funny that I went to French when I could speak it fluidly. But I also had known another language fluidly all my life, but only my parents knew I spoke it. She snickered and pointed out the room it was in and I walked in and took a seat.

My teacher had introduced me to the class before beginning. She had us stand in front of the class, having us give a speech in french about an animal we loved, telling why we love them, any information we knew about that certain animal. She called my name and I stood up in front of the class.

"Mi discurso será sobre el Equus ferus caballus, o caballo. Los caballos se remontan a 4000BC, dijo haber sido un animal criado incorrecto. Más tarde aunque, más de estas criaturas fueran encontradas en la naturaleza, demostrando que ellos eran sus propias especies. Se dijo que indios americanos eran primeros en domar a los caballos, pero cuando los colonos encontraron que los naturales los libraban, ellos comenzaron a domarlos. El caballo se ha desarrollado para ser un animal doméstico medio, el más entrenado en el nacimiento. Muhos caballos cautivos son entrenados ahora, haciéndolos una opción de transpocrte útil, o sólo un animal doméstico adorable." **{My speech will be about the ****Equus ferus caballus, or****horse. Horses date back to 4000BC, said to have been a wrong bred animal. Later though, more of these creatures were found in the wild, proving that they were their own species. Native Americans were said to be the first to tame the horses, but when the colonists found that the natives were ridding them, they began to tame them. The horse has developed to be an average pet, most being trained at birth. Many captive horses are now trained, making them a useful transportation option, or just a lovable pet.}** The teacher gave me an A and dismissed me to my seat.

()()()()()()()()()()

I stuffed my books in my locker and grabbed my backpack, flinging it over my shoulder. "Greetings, Catilia!" I jumped and whipped around, seeing Julian's surprised face. "Not fair Julian! Not fair!" I half laughed, half breathed out. Julian snickered at my reaction. His eyes softened as he spoke. "How is it your so easily spooked?" I shrugged and started walking toward the doors to go home. Julian walked with me, talking about my dodge-ball win and how Bash is going to kill me especially after standing up to him. "Lets not forget your death glare. It's not just me he doesn't like at the moment!" We both laughed as we began walking down the stairs to the bottom floor. We were in the middle of a conversation when I heard whispering behind me. I glanced at Julian, rolled my eyes, and smirked.

I whipped around and glared at Randy and Howard, who jumped and yelped. I laughed, turning around and walking again. Randy darted to my side, Howard on his other side. "How did you know we were there?" Randy pressed. I smiled and glanced at Howard. "If you call that a whisper, then what is yelling? And how is it I scared the crap out of you two without saying a word?" Randy glared at Howard and Julian laughed(when Julian laughs, it just like his creepy laugh in the TV show.). Randy shrugged and tripped over his own feet. Howard was laughing loudly while Julian snickered. I rolled my eyes, snickering, and helped him up.

The four of us walked out the school doors, Randy and Howard of in their own conversation. Me and Julian just walked next to them awkwardly, talking to each other. We all rounded the corner of Randy's street. We all walked to his house, deciding to hang out for a bit at his place. Julian had made good friends with Randy and Howard since he started hanging out with me. I was happy they had made good friends, since I had been hanging out a lot with both of the groups. We walked into the door to Mrs. Cunningham sipping coffee at the table. She looked up at me and then to Randy.

"So this is the girl huh?" Randy looked as her as if to say 'shut it' and Mrs. Cunningham smirked. "Uh yes I am, Mrs. Cunningham. I'm Catilia Petit." She smiled at me kindly. "You can just call me Alice, dear. It's a pleasure to meet you." Randy tapped my arm and motioned for us all to go upstairs. Alice noticed and waved us off. Randy shooed us up and shut the door behind us.

I glanced at Randy and smirked. I walked casually to the closet, sneaking a pillow out and glanced back at Randy, who nodded. I threw the pillow as hard as possible, which hit Howard right in the back of the head, making him fall to the floor. Me and Randy laughed and Julian looked like he was trying not to laugh. I gave Randy and Julian a high-five, and at that point Julian was laughing. "Thats for the slow clap by the way." Howard glared at Randy. "So you told her it was my idea huh?!" Randy shook his head and Howard's eyes widened. "What?!" I said, supprised.

"Randy your dad's home!" Randy's mom shouted from the kitchen. "Home from what?" Me and Julian said at the same time. Randy narrowed his eyes and mumbled "Nothing."

We hurried to the stairs, which Randy and Howard walked down, leaving me and Julian at the top, looking down at the man. When I looked at him, My eyes widened and I could barely breathe. I took a couple steps back, noticed by everyone including the man downstairs. "Cat, what's wrong?" Randy said, him and Julian hurrying over to me. I shook my head, not being able to take my eyes off the man. Randy looked over at his mom, who nodded before the two dragged me to Randy's room, followed by Howard. They sat me down and Howard shut the door behind him.

I closed my eyes and shook my head, trying to clear it the best I could as Randy and Julian tried to snap me out of it. I flung my eyes open, taking in my surroundings**(Cat blacked out when she saw Randy's dad so she had no clue that they dragged her to his room)**. I was in Randy's room. "Cat, what just happened? What was it about my dad that made you just freeze?" There was a knock at the door and Randy's dad stepped in hesitently. I looked up at him wide-eyed. Randy noticed this and steped in between me and his dad. "What do you want?" Randy's dad looked at me and smiled. "I just wanted to meet your friend here." Randy glared at him. "Go away." I stood up and looked at Randy. "I'm sorry but uncle wants me home now. Uh... see you... tomorrow." I hurried out of the room, bumping into Randy's father on the way out. Julian was following me, I coild tell. He was trying to be unheard but this was one of those times that my ninja abilitys kicks in. I speed-walked down the street, Julian now calling me to wait up. I slowed down and he walked beside me.

"What was that about? Whats wrong? You know you can tell me anything." I stopped and looked at him sorrowfully. "I know that Julian, but this is different. This... this is personal. Myself and I. It's something... something nobody would understand." Julian looked me in the eyes and grabbed my arms. "I promise, you can tell me." I sighed and looked down. I started walking back to my house, Julian following me. When we got to the house, I sat on the porch swing, Julian sitting next to me. I took a deep breath. "Listen, my parents didn't die of a car wreck. They were killed." I told him the same story as I told Randy, just without the ninja mask part. He looked shocked at first, but his eyes softened. Then, he had this distant look before something dawned on him. "Wait.. you don't think-?" I nodded solemnly. "No, I know."

**Oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh I just love this chapter! What do you think happened? Find out next chapter. But, I'm not going to update it till I have 2 reviews for this chapter, one at least to have an idea on Team Randy or Team Julian. I NEED HELP HERE PEPS!**


	6. Chapter 6 Forgeting and Remembering

**Hey! I'm really happy with the feedback I got! I like it! And I'm soooooo sorry for taking this long on a short chap. I've noticed most of you, not all of you, don't know which team to chose. But, I've finally decided on a pairing! I won't tell but I know what to do. But anyway, thanks to my followers and favoiters(if that's a word). Alright now here's Chapter 6: If only forgetting was as easy as remembering...**

_**Chapter 6: If only forgetting was as easy as remembering**_

_**Julian's POV(That's new!)**_

I listened in pure shock as Cat finished her story. It was hard to believe a girl so cheery and down to earth could have had such a tragic past. She had never even acted like her parents had died, let alone that she was almost killed! But... what did this story have to do with the event that had just took place? I looked away from her, into the distance. If she was so adamant to get away from Randy's dad... and a man killed her parents and almost her... I got it! "You don't think-?" She looked me in the eyes solemnly. "No, I know."

"Cat!" I looked around the corner of the house to see Randy and Howard running to get to her house. They bolted up and Howard collapsed on the porch steps, Randy just breathing hard. "What? What happened?" She asked them quickly. "Nothing-we-just-wanted-to-know-what-the-deal-was- with-my-dad-and-you-As-soon-as-you-left-my-dad-was -like-'I-see-your-friend-remembers-me'-but-I-don't -know-how-he-would-" Randy breathed in a single breath. Howard jumped up and moved to stand next to Randy. "But the important question is, how does he know you if he even does?"

_**Cat's POV**_

I took a deep breath and opened my mouth to talk, but I couldn't find the words to say. I closed my mouth and looked at Julian, who shrugged. I sighed and buried my head in my hands. Randy and Julian started to comfort me and Howard just stood there, unsure of what to do. I looked up at Randy and simply said. "I know what your dad came home from." Randy straightened up, surprised, and glanced at Howard, who shrugged. He then looked at Julian, who nodded, then back at me. "How?" was all he could manage to say. "Lets go inside okay?" They all nodded and I led them inside.

They all took a seat on the couch and Randy looked at me expectantly. "I know he came home from prison, Randy, but you don't know why. I do." His eyes were as wide and an owls and he looked like he was going to say something, but didn't. I laughed lightly at his confusion. Howard also had that same look. "Listen, did your dad happen to go on a 'business trip' out of the country?" Randy nodded, but then the realization hit him. He gasped before Howard _finally_ caught on. I rolled my eyes, hearing the barking of Charlotte coming closer. Charlotte jumped on the couch and sat in my lap. I scratched behind her ears to ease her worried look, adding a fake smile to make sure she calmed down. She curled up in a ball on my lap and slept.

"That's one loyal dog you got there." Julian said, smiling at the scene. I half-smiled sadly. "She was with me that day." I giggled a tiny bit. "Oh, she was covered in my blood from ear to paw but she still refused to let anyone touch her. It was the happiest thing since that moment when she jumped onto the hospital bed and instantly slept at my feet." my faint smile stretched wide by the time I finished. Howard hadn't quite known what to say of do throughout the whole thing, and by the looks of it, Randy and Julian didn't quite know what to say at the moment.

"Um... Randy." I whispered, nodding my head towards his glowing red backpack so Julian wouldn't notice. Julian didn't notice. Randy quietly grabbed the nomicon and stuffed it in his pocket. He stood up suddenly, making Julian look at him suddenly. "Be right back." Was all Randy said before walking down the hall. Howard looked at me strangely, as if to ask 'what was that all about'. I gave him the 'seriously?' look as it dawned on him.

"I'm going to go see your house, Cat." I nodded as he stood up to walk off. "You want to go too, Julian?" I asked him as I looked him in the eyes. He smiled at me, still a little distant, but shook his head. Howard shrugged and walked down the hall.

"You okay?" I asked the still distant Julian. He was staring right past me at the photo on the entertainment center. I turned to look at the old photo. It was of me and my parents at the Eiffel tower. It was covered in green lights with a yellow star on top. I was a really young girl at the time, maybe seven, and was sitting on my fathers shoulders. I was trying to catch snowflakes, the suns glare adding a beautiful scene. My mother was smiling up at me, her hand on my leg. My father was trying to help me catch a snowflake while smiling up at me. That day had been a fun day. It was Christmas and my parents wanted to go get dinner. I had enjoyed the fifteen minute car ride of nothing but trees and forest floors thickly blanketed in snow. I had to shake my head to snap back into reality as well.

I put my hand on Julian's leg gently. "Julian? You okay?" He snapped back into it and looked at me. He smiled faintly. "That's a beautiful picture. Is that your family?" I nodded with a faint smile. "It was from when I was young." I sat back and looked back at the photo. "During Christmas we went to Paris for dinner." I looked back at him. "Though, we didn't have Charlotte at the time or she would've been with us." He laughed lightly as Randy and Howard walked in the living room. Randy looked at me sternly and I took the hint.

"We got an issue." Randy stated as he grabbed my arm and dragged me to the porch. "What happened?" I asked as we got out on the porch. "The nomicon." I rolled my eyes. "No dur." I stated, which sounded really funny with my thick french accent. "Okay, the nomicon gave me a serious warning. It said 'the warrior at bay will be awoken again. To stop it, one brave warrior will be revealed.' Does that mean one of us will-" He stopped short and looked worried. "I-I don't know. Lets hope not." I declared determinedly, looking up.

()()()()()()()()()()

_**Randy's POV**_

I sat on my top bunk that night thinking on what the nomicon said. 'To stop it, there shall be one to fight the force." And what did it mean 'the warrior at bay'? And what was going to have to happen to make one of us revealed?

I sighed and flopped into the bed. Why did this have to be so complicated? Why couldn't it just tell us right up front? I closed my eyes and soon let sleep overtake me.

()()()()()()()()()()

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*

I flickered my eyes open at the alarm clocks' beeping. Mornings, gotta love em'. Groaning, I pushed myself up and slid down the railing.

I quickly put on my clothes and bolted down the staircase. My mom was sitting at the dinner table sipping on her coffee while reading the paper. I looked to see a plate of bacon and eggs on the table. "Hey mom. Thanks for the breakfast. Dad still asleep?" I asked the last sentence hopefully, praying he wasn't getting up. "Yeah he wont make it to see you, sorry." I sighed happily. "No problem." I sat down and began eating. Mom put down the paper, staring at me. I stopped mid chew, looking at her with curiosity. "Can I help you?" I asked her. "Anything new from the nomicon?" She asked suddenly.

Ever since I came home oneday with a bruised cheek and broken index and middle fingers on my left hand, my mom has know I was the ninja

"Maybe."

"That's not a valid answer. There is yes, and there is no. I don't take 'maybe'." I snickered. "Okay fine there was but you don't want to know... and I'm late for school!" I shouted as I looked at the clock. I jumped up to put my plate in the sink. I ran to the door, grabbing my backpack in the process. "Hey you never told me anything." Mom shouted after me. "Love you mom." I said quickly before bolting out the door.

()()()()()()()()()()

_**Cat's POV**_

Well, this day didn't go as I planed. Already, and it was only third period, there were two stanked students to fight. I had been fighting this stupid monster for thirty minutes and I was running out of energy. Randy was off fighting stanked Bucky while I got stuck with stanked Dancing Fish. Figures he leaves me with the fish.

The stupid things were doing good at knocking me around. I, currently, was slammed into a set of lockers that were badly dented from my impact. The fish were slowly coming toward me.

I opened my eyes, my head spinning. Oh great, here comes the fish. I jumped to my feet a little too quickly, causing my head to throb and my vision to get blurry. I stood there for a second to regain eyesight when a flipper slammed into my side, causing me to fly into the lockers again. Of course, they fling me into lockers. I think the school will be the death of me, or at least the lockers.

I had to quickly jump up to avoid the fish from slamming into me. But, when I jumped, (lucky me) the fish grabbed my ankle and twisted me around, causing a deafening crack to ring through the hallway. I screamed out as pain shot through my leg and up to my back, causing even my fingers to tingle.

"Cat!" Randy shouted as he saw the fish lift me like a doll and throw me into the wall, all the breath knocked out of me. My vision went in and out of blurriness. The last thing I saw was Randy covering me before I blacked out...

_**Julian's POV**_

A scream echoed through the halls as I hid behind the corner, hidden from the lockers. The scream was out of pure pain, a blood-curtailing scream that mad me have to cover my ears. It wasn't a very loud scream, just terrible. I glanced around the corner to see the blue ninja held up effortlessly by the monster in the hall. The red ninja uncovered his ears, too, and widened his eyes. "No!" The red ninja shouted as the blue ninja was thrown into the cement wall. Now it was my turn for wide eyes.

All I could do was stare in horror and the unmoving shape laying with her face to the wall. Her breathing was faster than normal, but not too bad. She was laying on her stomach with her right arm stretched in front of her while her left arm was at an angle with her hand right in front of her face. Her legs were slightly bent, one more than the other. One would mistake her for sleeping had her right foot not been twisted completely the other way. I swallowed at the painful sight of her foot.

I shook my head and stared down at her still motionless body. The red ninja was fighting hard to keep her protected from the last monster, and you could tell by his slow movements and lack of power that he wouldn't last much longer. I crawled carefully out from the corner and crouched by the ninjas body. She groaned as I placed my hand on her shoulder and her head moved slightly but she didn't wake. The ninja looked at me unsurely, but my nod told him that I would help, and he went back to fighting.

"You have to get her out of here." I heard behind me. I turned to see the red ninja blocking the monsters arm with his sword, keeping it from hitting us. I nodded when he threw the monster away. The ninja leaped at the monster before it had a chance to get up.

I looked back down at the still unconscious ninja. "Here goes nothing." I nealt down and grabbed her wrists, spinning on the ball of my foot so I could drape her arms over my shoulders. I slowly rose to my feet, her limp body held firmly on my back. I could feel her wince as her foot moved, so I took both wrists in one hand and lifted the injured leg up so it wouldn't move as much. I lunged around the corner and quietly slipped in the utility room.

When she was firmly on the ground, I checked her ankle. It was still twisted painfully and her eyes were still closed. If the suit was off I could check her over properly...

Taking a deep breath, I carefully reached under her mask, feeling her soft skin underneath. '1...2...3!' I gently pulled the mask off and shut my eyes as a blinding light filled the room. When I opened my eyes, Cat was laying unconscious in place of the ninja.

**Okay I know short chapter for taking so long but this was all I got. Sorry for leaving you at a clifhanger like this but I dont have anything else to add right now. I promise I will work really hard to update a lot more often so stick with me. REVIEW!**


End file.
